


(Не)свобода

by Furimmer



Series: (Не) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гаара, показавший себя талантливым политиком и полководцем, слагает полномочия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Не)свобода

Советники в ужасе и плюются от отвращения. Где такое видано, чтобы Казекаге по собственному желанию покидал свой пост? Молодой Казекаге, показавший себя талантливым политиком и полководцем, слагает свой полномочия. Уже неделю длятся переговоры, но юный но Собаку не идёт на уступки, он знает чего хочет. И советникам лишь остается разводить руками, плеваться от отвращения и отменять свадьбу — залог мира с Листом. Но слишком уж бедственное положение у Суны, поэтому ему простят этот грех. Простят все, кроме брата, а Темари...

А Темари хочется кричать и выть, словно побитой собачонке. И она не сдерживает себя. Она кричит и извивается в руках Канкуро, захлебывается рыданиями и кашлем. Повелительница ветров, всегда свободная, словно ветер, и безумно боящаяся потерять свою свободу. У неё забирают оружие и наряжают в свадебное кимоно, а на руки надевают браслеты, не свадебные — запечатывающие чакру. Темари уже не плачет, какой смысл плакать птице, оказавшейся в клетке. Ей придется смириться, может тогда она получит свободу?

Гаара не знает, что такое свобода, он не знает, как пьянит холодный ветер и синева небес. Гаара не знает, что такое свобода. Гаара лишь знает, что однажды оказавшись в клетке, из неё уже не выберешься, остается лишь смирится.

Гаара не боится потерять свободу — он не знает, что это такое. Гаара не боится своей свободы, он боится, что однажды свободной станет она, и поэтому ломает ей крылья.


End file.
